


Alice Angel in: After Work Affair!

by SinfullyInTheGrave



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Masturbation, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 19:44:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13887843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinfullyInTheGrave/pseuds/SinfullyInTheGrave
Summary: After a long day of work- Alice needs something to unwind.





	Alice Angel in: After Work Affair!

"Home sweet home~", Alice softly sang to herself as she stepped into her home and shut the door. She sighed. It had been a long day at work. She took off her heels, and smiled, "An angel's work can never be done." She strolled down the hall into the bathroom and drew up at bubble bath. It was a perfect way to unwind, she thought. Although.. There was another idea. She gave a bashful chuckle and stripped down to her undergarments, sitting down at her vanity. Alice opened one of the bottom drawers and dug out the supplies she needed: Her trusty marital aid. Setting it aside for a moment, she began to unhook her bra. Exposing her breasts, she commenced to massage them, giving special attention to every area. She let out a sigh as her muscles began to relax. Giving herself a pinch every now and again to start getting herself worked up. One of her hands wandered down into her groin, and slipped inside of her panties, pressing down and rubbing two fingers against her pearl, She gave a shaky moan, as she continued to play with one of her breasts with her other hand. Working up the pace, she began to moan a little louder. "Ohh.. Mmm." Moving down, she inserted a finger into herself, then added another, pumping them in and out. "Mm- Ah!" She squirmed a bit in her chair as the heat started to build up in her loans. She slowed down, then got up from her chair, putting the aid in the very center of the seat. Pulling down her underwear, she reached to her womanhood and spread her lips, positioning the tip at her entrance. She took a deep breath and slid it inside of her with one fluid motion. Alice gasped, her face flushing. Bouncing up and down, she rubbed at her pearl, again. "Ohh.. That feels so good,,", she whimpered. Leaning forward, she angled herself to where the aid would hit her sweet spot repeatedly. "Mm! Oh!" She grinded against the force and bit her bottom lip. Everything was starting to become so hot, and her vision seemed to be going white from the pleasure. With one final bounce, she was done. "Ahh- Yeah!" Catching her breath, she slid the aid out of her. Cleaning it off and putting it back in its proper place, she smiled, then sauntered off to enjoy her bath.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone! This was a really short one that I wrote for a friend! Hope you all like it!


End file.
